The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A vehicle is an apparatus that can travel on roads or tracks. Examples of the vehicle include a three-wheeled vehicle, a four-wheeled vehicle, a two-wheeled vehicle such as a motorcycle, a motor bicycle, construction equipment, a bicycle, and a train running on a track.
The vehicle moves on roads or tracks by rotating one or more wheels installed in the vehicle body. The vehicle can gain power for rotating the wheels using various methods. For example, the vehicle can gain thermal energy by burning fossil fuel, such as gasoline or diesel, and convert the thermal energy into mechanical energy, thereby gaining power for rotating the wheels. Alternatively, the vehicle can convert electrical energy charged in a battery installed therein into mechanical energy, thereby gaining power for rotating the wheels. The vehicle of gaining power using electrical energy is called an electric vehicle.
The electric vehicle can be classified into an Electric Vehicle (EV) using only electrical energy to gain power, a Hybrid Electric Vehicle (HEV) of gaining power using at least one of electrical energy and energy acquired by burning fossil fuel, and a Plug-in Hybrid Electric Vehicle (PHEV) using both combustion energy and electrical energy, where the PHEV can receive electrical energy from the outside to store the electrical energy.